As one of flat-panel type display units, there is a display unit using a so-called current-driven electro-optic device in which light emission luminance varies in accordance with a current value flowing in the device as a light emitting portion (light emitting device) of a pixel. An organic EL device is known as the current-driven electro-optic device, which uses electroluminescence (EL) of an organic material and utilizes a phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light when an electric field is impressed.
An organic EL display unit using the organic EL device as the light emitting portion of the pixel has the following characteristics. That is, the organic EL device consumes low power as it can be driven by an application voltage of 10V or less. As the organic EL device is a self-luminous device, visibility of images is higher than a liquid crystal display unit, and further, the organic EL device can be light in weight as well as can be thin in thickness as an illumination member such as a backlight is not necessary. Moreover, response speed is extremely high in the organic EL device, which is several μsec, no residual image is generated at the time of displaying moving pictures.
In the organic EL display unit, a bottom-emission method is known as a method of taking light emitted by the organic EL devices, in which light is taken from the backside of a substrate on which pixel circuits each including a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor device and so on are formed (for example, see JP-A-2008-218427 (Patent Document 1)). When color filters are mounted on the bottom-emission type organic EL display unit, for example, a structure of forming color filters on the pixel circuits formed on the substrate is applied.